1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for accessing email and more particularly to methods and systems for accessing email using a printing-capable device via a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional email access requires a user to access a workstation or other terminal, to authenticate with that terminal and subsequently access email using an email program which interacts with a mail server that is networked with the terminal. These users generally are not able to access their email when they are away from their workstations.